


All These Things That I’ve Done

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gen, This is kinda a baby driver au?, but its because he cares, richie is a Bonafide Dumbass, the violence wont be too too bad but i can put warnings if you need it, uhh, who does some shitty things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ‘Now, I am expecting an extremely well thought out and convincing story as to why your criminal record here is about as insane as it is and I need to hear you give me an extremely good reason as to why I should hire you, you of all others left on the waiting list for the position you're after.’Richie takes another deep breath, feeling, somewhat, as if it will be his last.‘Alright. The story goes a little something like this…’





	All These Things That I’ve Done

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii hahaha... i probably wont be updating my devil story bc ive lost total motivation for it :)) but here i am back at it again with a new fic, one thats hopefully written better, less confusing, and i will hopefully finish!! Wooo...
> 
> The title of the song is from These Are All The Things That I’ve Done by the killers its a fucking great song i highly recommend listening to it!

Richie stared up at the the company's logo held high above his head. The sky is somewhat clear and there's a slight breeze, which is a wonderful break from the almost overpowering heat the city had been experiencing for the past month. He's standing in front of an incredibly tall and frightening office building. He never thought he would try and settle for an office job, but now he think he deserves the relaxation. 

 

He looks down at the folder held in his hands. His resume, at age 26, manages to be about 10 pages long, front to back, with extra anecdotes stuffed in along with the important shit: the shit that'll get him this job. 

 

The shit that'll get him the money he needs for the medicine. 

 

He tries to stop his hands from shaking as he opens the front door to the building, keeping it open for the woman that steps up from behind him, nodding as she thanks him. He walks up to the receptionists desk and dings the little bell. The man at the counter turns around and sends him a smile. 

 

‘Hello! Do you have an appointment for today?’

 

Richie steels himself before he responds. ‘Yes, my name is Richard Tozier, I should be down there for 4:30.’

 

The man, whos name tag reads ‘Greg’, thumbs down the page and flips a few before landing on Tozier. ‘Ah right here! Just go have a seat in the waiting room and I'll call you up when she's ready for you! The room you'll be needing is 204 on level 5!’

 

Richie gives him what he imagines to be a very awkward and insincere looking smile and Greg's cheery facade fades a little but Richie has already turned around and put the moment aside. He has no time to worry about something like this when he  _ knows  _ what he has on his record.  _ There's no fucking way they’re going to hire me,  _ he thinks.  _ But I promised I would try.  _

 

He waits about 20 minutes, and in that time he tries to remember the room and level Greg gave him, texts his mom asking how she's doing, and beats three levels of candy crush before suddenly Greg calls out: ‘Richard Tozier, she's ready for you now!’ 

 

He gets up and walks to the elevator. Greg sends him a smile, a wave, and a wink, possibly in that order but Richie is having a hard enough time focusing on keeping himself upright to keep track of what the hell Greg is doing. He pushes the button for level 5 and hums along to the shitty music playing in the background. He reaches the floor and gets out, looks around and sees two women and a guy walking out of a room labelled 194. He keeps walking along that way hoping his shaking limbs aren't  _ too  _ noticeable. He turns the corner and suddenly stops in front of the door with a little plaque on the side and a simple  _ 204  _ printed on it. 

 

He closes his eyes and heaves a great sigh. 

 

He unclenches his fists and thinks about the breathing exercises he was taught. 

 

He opens the door. 

 

The woman at the desk is beautiful. The intimidating sort of beautiful that makes people tremble and drop to their knees just from being in her presence a touch too long. Richie half wants to measure the amount of time until he takes the same fate. The other half wants to die. 

 

‘Hello Mr. Tozier, please, have a seat.’ The woman has a no nonsense tone of voice and richie automatically obeys. He pulls out the fine ornate chair and gently sits himself down. He feels like he's in a trance. His hands are shaking even harder now.

 

He places the folder up on the desk and sees a faint look of surprise flash in her eyes before it's gone in a millisecond. She begins. 

 

‘So, Mr. Tozier, I understand you are in deep need of a job. What makes you choose our company?’ Richie takes a deep breath. ‘W-well,’ he clears his throat when his voice comes out as a croak and starts over. ‘Well, I heard about this company from a friend, and they said that you need people with many different skill sets and, uh, I think I classify as having  _ very _ weird and  _ very _ different skills,’ he says in a rush of air. He takes another breath and forces himself to slow down.  _ Fuck, why are his hands so sweaty? _ The woman looks on at him evenly and it very much reminds him of someone, but so many goddamn people in his life have looked at him this way that he would have to spend  _ years _ trying to think back to exactly she resembled. 

 

‘If you take a look at my file here, you'll find that my resume is quite extensive. I promise you I am very good at all the things listed,’ he tried for a joke, ‘I can give you a demonstration on anything that needs clarification.’ It falls flat. 

 

The woman, richie finally takes a gander at her plaque on her desk and it reads ‘Marilyn Jacobs’ in bold times new roman font, takes his folder and sets it aside at her desk. He notices she has her own folder in front of her. Richie gulps, knowing  _ exactly _ what is on those papers. 

 

‘Before we begin looking at your… talents,’ she says and richie detects a hint of disdain in her voice and face before he focuses back in to what she's saying. ‘We will need to discuss your quite shocking and...impressive record.’ This is the moment richie was waiting for. In an extremely gut wrenching and horrifying way. He rubs a hand on the back his neck- a nervous tick he’s been trying to grow out of the for the past 13 years. ‘Oh well, heh, I can actually explain everything on there, if you'll let me of course.’ He goes for a smile. It also falls flat. 

 

He tries again: ‘All these experiences have made me the person that I am today.’ And he gives her  _ another _ smile that still doesn't quite reach his eyes. This time she just stares at him blankly, flipping open the folder without even looking at it (which he thinks is totally unfair and totally, unfairly hot) and points her finger at the page. She looks down and reads back to him ‘Richard Tozier was arrested on grounds of car theft while dressed in a drag queen costume.’ She looks back up at him expectantly. Richie blushes. He  _ never  _ blushes. 

 

‘Oh, uh,’  _ fuck, this is so embarrassing.  _ ‘I was running from somebody and really needed to get away. fast. And I happened to have been performing that night.’ Now he finally seems to have intrigued her. She asks, ‘And who exactly were you running from?’ Richie grimaces at the memory. ‘It's quite a long story ma’am, I don't think you'll want to hear it.’

 

The corner of her mouth lifts but her eyes are now hard and cold. ‘Mr. tozier I think you are aware that I am a black woman in an extremely high position here. We here at this company don't go around hiring anybody, especially not me. I worked extremely hard to get to where I am sitting today and I will not be having my efforts dashed for a conman who does drag on the weekends.’ Richie almost takes offence to that, knowing first hand how hard drag can be. She continues. ‘Now, I am expecting an  _ extremely _ well thought out and convincing story as to why your criminal record here is about as insane as it is and I need to hear you give me an  _ extremely _ good reason as to why I should hire you, you of all others left on the waiting list for the position you're after.’ 

 

Richie takes another deep breath, feeling, somewhat, as if it will be his last. 

 

‘Alright. The story goes a little something like this…

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions or suggestions feel free to come to my tumblr its @stanlonbrough


End file.
